The present invention relates to a device for unilaterally clamping an elastic doctor blade into a cutting beam and for varying the tension of the blade in relation to a web of material that is to be coated and that runs over a mating roll, whereby the doctor blade rests against the web of material along a doctor line parallel to the cutting beam and is rigidly supported in its midsection along a line of support that is in fixed position invariable with respect to the web of material parallel to the doctor line and the lower edge of the doctor blade can be displaced wth respect to the plane of the doctor line and the line of support.
A device of this type is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 2825907, for example. The doctor blade in that device is clamped into a clamping beam that can be displaced around an acute angle by means of a linear guide toward a plane defined by the untensioned doctor blade. The linear guide represents an approximation of the desired and requisite displacement of the line along which the doctor blade is clamped, which can lead to slight deviations in the geometric relations between the blade and the mating roll when the tension on the blade is varied extremely.